Halloween Slayer
by Jaded Stargazer
Summary: A couple of people change costumes.... NOT A CROSSOVER! CX Rated due to language.I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! I am writing another chapter as I upload this one!


**Title**: Halloween Slayer

**Author**: LoserPower101

**Summary**: A couple of people have different costumes...

**Shipper**: C/X

**A/N**: NOT A CROSSOVER!!! Everything in this fic is a product of my insane imagination!!!

**A/N2**: This story I am actually going to finish, It's only going to bae about 2 or 3 chapters long.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**Spoilers**: Everything up to Halloween

**Disclaimer**: Joss is being bitchy about me buying the characters... But it will happen!!! I'M AM NOT INSANE!!!! HAHAHA!!!

"How did I come to this?!" The one and only Cordelia Chase muttered under her breath admist the crowd of kids at Ethan's. "If only Daddy let me wear that costume I bought at Partytown..." You see her father did not let her wear the costume because of how she looked in it. He had taken a dislike to his daughter, not to mention a Chase, looking like a whore. For the costume was VERY low-cut. So that resulted in her being here in the crowd of last minute costume buyers, or as she liked to call them, the peasants.

She walked down the aisle knocking down a few underclassmen, still looking for a costume. She then looked backwards, and stumbled into a display case.

"OW!" She whined. She rubbed her sholder, and checked that no one saw the great Queen C bump into something . She started to curse under her breath as she saw a girl in fairy costume giggling. She kept cursing until she saw the contents of the display case she had bumped into.

She gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful costume she had ever seen. At least the most beautiful she had seen that wasn't Gucci or Prada. The shorty Kimono robe was pink, embroidered with soft pink roses. The was a black sash, or whatever it was, that went under the chest. That was black, embroidered with red and shocking pink flowers. The hanging sleeves on the kimono hung at least a foot from where the wrist should be. _I could fit at least a few purses in there, with someone barely noticing_. There was a hair band with a red rose on it, and two of those chopstick-hair-thingies. And finally a white fan. It was breath taking. The best part was that she had some shoes that would go great with it...

"So I see some one made an discovery," a greasy old guy said with a british accent.

Cordelia showed no emotion. "Maybe I have. How much?"

"For you my dear...20 dollars."

Cordelia tried a bit of haggling. " I could get it at Partytown for 15."

Stupid bint...serve her right if she got killed, cheap bitch. "Ten dollars, my dear," Ethan Rayne said, trying not to kill the girl instantly. That particular costume had taken some time to get. It had just arrived this morning. You see, he had been threatened by this shiny looking bint a few weeks ago. He had thought that she had been there to stop him. But no she had just told him to buy this stupid costume, which by the way, took days to track down, or she would personally kill him in the most painful way possible. And he believed her. She then instructed him on where to put it and how to price it. Ethan personally took it as a way for him to get ripped off. The costume had cost him 50 bloody american dollars. And he was selling it for 10. He felt gypped.

Cordelia pretended to think about it. A few seconds later... "Done."

Ethan smirked and began to open the case. "You will not regret this." He said, oily. He took the costume down, folded it and took it to the counter. He hoped she would turn into something really horrible.

Cordelia paid for it. " I hope not," she replied.

She then left, holding her purchase tightly.

* * *

Xander laughed as he got the last toy shot gun. "HA!" he said to the little kid he was racing to get the toy gun.

The little kid stuck out his tongue.

Xander looked over at Buffy and Willow who were ahhhing at an 18th century dress they had found. He sighed. How Buffy could be in 'love' with a vampire was beyond him. He turned back at looked at some fake blood. Suddenly he felt the toy gun get snatched from his hand.

"Hey!" He yelled at the little kid, who was running away with the plastic pistol.

"Shit." Xander muttered as he lost the little brat. He kept walking, wondering what he was going to wear. He kapt sulking until he saw another costume at the end of the store. It was a black duster, black, gold sprayed jeans, and a tight-fitting long-sleeved shirt. There was a belt too. The buckle was gold and silver. Had a dragon on it.

He grabbed it quickly, lest some other little brat come and decide that he wanted this costume too. He headed to the counter, and asked, "How much?"

"15 dollars," came the reply.

Xander counted out his dollars. Had two barely left over. He paid the man.

"It came with a sword," the weird british man told Xander. "Would you like me to dig it up for you?"

Xander thought aboit it. "Nah, can't afford it." He flashed the two left over dollars.

"Nonsense, my boy, it came with the costume." Ethan went to the back to dig up the sword. Leaving Xander at the counter.

A few minutes later, Ethan came back. "Here," he said, and handed Xander the plastic sword. Xander inspected the toy. It was made of black plastic, covered on two sides with gold plastic. It went down the hilt, and stopped. The handle was wrapped in plastic 'leather' and three gold screws on the tip. Why anyone would want screws on a sword, was beyond Xander, so he just thanked the nice british man, and left. He really hoped it didn't look too deadboy-ish...

**An hour or so later...**

Xander walked up to Buffy's front door. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, since he was literally hyperventalating from running over here. He rung the doorbell. Mrs. Summers opened the door.

"Hello Xander." She said as she ushered him into the house.

"Hi Mrs. Summers, Is Buffy ready?"

"Let me go get them," Joyce said as she walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later Buffy came down sporting full 18th century noblewoman gear.

"Buff! Duchess of Buffonia! I completely renounce spandex!" Xander said with a sweeping bow.

"Why thank you kind sir," Buffy said with a grin. "Just wait 'till you see Willow, she's..."

"Why Willow, that's a nice 'BOO' you got there," Xander said, smirking.

Buffy sighed. "...she's dressed as a ghost," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"So, shall we go?," Xander asked, opening the door for them. Willow and Buffy went ahead of him.

"Why didn't you wear it?" Buffy hissed.

"I did!" Willow insisted.

"Then where is it?!"

Willow lifted the ghost costume a little. She showed Buffy the leather. Buffy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Monster, I seem to have ran out of candy-let me check if I have more..." The old lady broke off, in search of candy.

Just then Ethan's spell kicked in. And the little boy turned into a REAL monster.

"Oh-Oh my!," the lady screamed," AHHHHHHH!"

The monster began to choke the life out of her.

"Oh my god, leave her alone!" Willow shrieked as she tried to pry the monsters claws from the elderly lady's neck. She finally suceeded, the monster ran away and the old lady went back inside. She suddenly felt as if she was being plunged into cold water. "AHHHH!" She tried to say as she fell to the floor.

"Oh, Crap! I'm a ghost!"

* * *

David did not know what was going on. Last thing he knew he was boning one of his whores, and BAM!, next thing he knows, he's here. "What the hell..." he muttered as he saw the monsters running around.

He turned around to look at his surroundings, and saw one of those mini-mosters heading for him.

"SHIT!" He bellowed, as he grabbed the horns on the head on the small demon and stopped him cold. He kicked in the mid-section, and threw him away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A high-pitched scream pierced the air.

"Whay the fuck was that...?" David said turning around, seeing a raven-haired woman dressed in 18th Century attire.

He caught her as she ran passed him. "Whoa there! Hold up!"

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed. "Were you sent by my father?"

"Who are you?" David asked, politely.

"I am Lady Elizabeth Melville. And you are..?"

"Xander! Buffy!" This pasty looking teenager came over. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We know you?" David asked the redhead. At least he thought she was a redhead.

"I do NOT socialize with people of YOUR profession!" The woman replied, huffily.

Willow rolled her eyes and dismissed her. "We all turned into our halloween costumes!" She turned to him. "Your real name is Xander Harris, and she is Buffy Summers!" She said pointing at Buffy.

"You said we were all turned into their halloween costumes, right? What did you dress as?" David asked, looking him over. _There's something weird about her... _

"I dressed as a ghost."

"AHA! That's what was wrong wit you!" He said, triumphly.

"A DEMON! A DEMON!!!!!" Lady Elizabeth screamed as a car passed by.

Willow hung her head. "She dresse as a 18th century noblewoman."

David just nodded.

* * *

Lydia was completely and utterly lost. The last thing she remembered was fighting William at the halloween party on Slauson and Broadway...

She tried not to panic. Robert always told her to be calm. After all she was...

She was distracted as a demon came charging at her. She kicked him, and the demon started to learn how to fly.

She took out her dagger from her right hand sleeve of her halloween costume. She blocked the incoming pirate's sword, and he too learned how to fly.

"CORDELIA!" She heard a shriek.

She turned around and saw..a ghost? She tried blinking a few times. The ghost was still there.

The ghost spoke to her. "Who are you?"

Lydia saw no reason to not answer. " I am Lydia Garcia," she said speaking for the first time in a faint, mexican accent," The Vampire Slayer."

* * *

So??? Huh??? What do you think? I WILL finish this one!!!! It's only like.. three chapters, and I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it by Halloween...

NOT A CROSSOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

I'll fed-ex you a cookie...

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
